


【革命机/晴艾】第三年的见异思迁（伪

by iinkP



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinkP/pseuds/iinkP
Summary: 签订契约之后勉勉强强地共同革命是一回事；月面约定之后难得同心协力同仇敌忾是一回事；打完仗后的平平淡淡的日常同居又是另一回事。





	【革命机/晴艾】第三年的见异思迁（伪

lofter存档。1~6都在这里。主晴艾，大概还有点BG火锅底料。

【晴艾】第三年的见异思迁（伪

签订契约之后勉勉强强地共同革命是一回事；月面约定之后难得同心协力同仇敌忾是一回事；打完仗后的平平淡淡的日常同居又是另一回事。三者之间并无难度高下之分。如果算起同居对象新近失忆，刚从鬼门关里被捞上来这个事实，艾尔艾尔弗的日常同居任务难度更是达到新高，评价：S。但是，艾尔艾尔弗是一个有理想并且有能力的人，因此无论任务多么艰巨，只要他想，同居生活总之还可以磕磕绊绊地进行下去。嘛……

==============================================================================  
刚战完凯恩那刻。时缟晴人两眼终于亮出一点光芒，轻轻挥拳进行了一个后来大家都觉得浪漫到死而艾尔艾尔弗却觉得过于阴险的拳Kiss之后两眼一翻就死过去，直接让刚燃起希望的艾尔艾尔弗又一下沉入冰窖。  
可怜的白发少年抱紧身前没了生气的朋友眼泪止不住却又完全没有发出一丝哭声。就这么埋在身前人胸口好一阵之后艾尔艾尔弗发现时缟晴人好像还是有着微弱的心跳。被自己哥埋胸也埋烦了的Pino抬头感受了一下，然后就冒出来说了句：“……符文。好像还有一点。”这话的潜在含义就是，时缟晴人，还没死透。  
没有死透的原因究竟是什么，介于真正研究符文的人压根都不知道在哪里，所以至今没人清楚。在被晶带回模组-77的路上，艾尔艾尔弗抱着死气沉沉的时缟晴人在驾驶舱里和Pino还有那个埋胸妹控大眼瞪小眼了一路，心里各种大大小小的可能性过了一圈，导出的结论是：大概Pino和她哥的相逢对机体的核心产生了些许影响，或者是两个核心抱在一起太过专注，没来得及偷吃一点符文。总而言之就给时缟晴人剩了这一口。  
艾尔艾尔弗自己都觉得这理由不太说得通，但是考虑到他自己几分钟前才哭过，脑子不像平时那么好使。对于这件事情，他的结论倒是下得很快：都是时缟晴人的错。他小心地把时缟晴人抱紧了一些，低下头看着他毫无生机的脸，艾尔艾尔弗又后悔把错推给时缟晴人了。好吧，错的都是我，无论如何，只要你还活着。

之后时缟晴人在已经被炸得破破烂烂的魔使之船Phantom里躺了一个月，艾尔艾尔弗和贵生川老师对Phantom的符文吸取装置进行了改装，使得艾尔艾尔弗能够在不危及自身生命的条件下将符文传输给时缟晴人以此来恢复他的大脑和身体。改造过后的符文吸取装置安全无害，几个得到风声的驾驶员和学生陆陆续续跑过来要求换下艾尔艾尔弗，让他们也传输一些符文给时缟晴人，一来以避免艾尔艾尔弗符文耗尽，二来为让这场战争的英雄活下去而尽自己的力。但他们的要求一概被艾尔艾尔弗回绝。艾尔艾尔弗自确认符文吸取装置能够良好运转的那一天起，将贵生川也赶出了Phantom，一个人和时缟晴人关在一起。指南翔子和流木野咲轮番来找过他，在艾尔艾尔弗的低气压和眼神攻击之下，她们没再提出要自己贡献符文的事情，只是为他和时缟晴人带来了食物和一些药物。  
“为了更好地传输符文，艾尔艾尔弗，你也必须进食。”流木野咲非常干脆地和他谈判：“这里是你的食物，这些是给晴人准备的流食。 把你自己拾掇得好一些，然后好好照顾晴人。” 她的话不无道理，艾尔艾尔弗接受她的意见，并默许她隔天过来送新的食物。  
而指南翔子则向他保证，她会加倍工作，和另外两个大国周旋外交事宜，并且管理好模组内部的工作。“即使你不在，我也会让模组的生活走上正轨……”指南翔子捏着裙角，坚定地抬头看着艾尔艾尔弗：“请你一定要照顾好晴人。”“……啊啊，这不用你多说。”

就这样一个月。  
一个月后的某一天，时缟晴人终于睁开了眼睛。茫然地盯着暗漆漆的天花板很久之后，他转动好像已经僵硬了的脖子，环视周围陌生的一切。躺在奇怪的床上，在一个奇怪的昏暗的房间里，床头是一堆乱七八糟的食物空壳和仪器的屏幕，唯一的光源是他手臂上连接着的奇怪的管子。那奇怪管子里面流淌着荧荧绿色之光。在注视着那光数秒之后，时缟晴人便感到自己被无数感情侵袭——那光芒让他感到美丽，接着让他感到有些难以控制的是，他发现自己对这绿色光芒充满渴求，于是这一切的情绪又变成了恐惧和厌恶——真奇怪啊，自己。他这样想着，又有新的问题不断冒出来：自己，自己又是谁呢、现在自己到底身处何方，是处在怎样的情况之中呢？时缟晴人的情绪混乱不堪，他感到胸口沉闷压抑，就好像在阴天的清晨睁开双眼，明明一切正要开始却完全感受不到快乐。时缟晴人想要在脑内搜索情报，但是非常可惜，他的脑子里似乎，什么信息都，没有留下。

真奇怪啊，时缟晴人想。我好像做过一个梦，那个梦里我并不在这里，而我被黑暗包围而又有星光闪耀。我的眼前好像曾有一个人对我说过话。那个人一直紧抓着我的身体，因为很痛所以我记得；那个人说话的声音哽咽，后来我发现他在哭，因为看到他哭之后我很难过所以我记得。那个人对我说他是我的朋友，因为我很高兴，所以我记得。  
明明除此以外自己什么都想不起来，但是时缟晴人依然感到无法排解的沉闷，真奇怪啊，自己简直要放声大笑并且放声大哭了。这样想着，时缟晴人又一次努力地抬起头，努力地往黑暗里看。在那绿色光芒的另一头，他看到了——

艾尔艾尔弗非常严格地计算和控制每一天每一次传输符文的时间和数量，他也非常严格地逼迫自己进食，不管自己到底有没有饿感。他每一天为躺在病床上毫无知觉的时缟晴人清洁身体，接着将流木野咲送来的流食小心地送进时缟晴人口中。在这些基本工作结束之后，艾尔艾尔弗就用符文吸取装置将两人连接起来，将闪现着绿光的符文送入时缟晴人的体内。改装过后的装置功率小多了，艾尔艾尔弗每天都在确认自己的记忆情况，结果发现一个月了，连自己幼年时期那好几年的露宿街头的不愉快记忆都还没忘记干净。  
为什么几场战斗就将你消耗殆尽了呢。为什么我没有早一点发现这个情况，早一点修改计划呢。凯恩确实没说错，这一天艾尔艾尔弗连接上吸取装置、靠在床边昏昏欲睡时这样想，自己想要掌握全局还是嫩了一些，自己的话就是预言什么的，简直就是嘲讽。  
就在艾尔艾尔弗一边责备自己一边要沉入睡梦之际，他感到有人戳了戳他——

“啊，那个，呃，对不起……”时缟晴人束手无策，只好任着他白发的友人死死勒住自己，埋在自己胸口哭泣，“对不起，对不起，为什么你又哭了呢？”  
“……我没在哭。”闷闷地声音传上来，但是时缟晴人觉得自己被勒得更紧了。  
我大概戳了不该戳的人，我们才刚见面，可是我快要被他勒死了。时缟晴人有点难受，但是同时发现自己竟然隐隐觉得高兴，于是他抚上怀里人的肩膀，低下头去，也给了他一个拥抱。

时缟晴人醒了，整个学院一片欢腾。虽然时缟晴人还不太明白状况，但艾尔艾尔弗自动进入了新的任务（S级），两个人的同居生活开始。  
（不。 

=============================================================================

已经说过，战争时期磕磕绊绊终于互通心意虽然是一件好事，但是平淡无奇的同居日常又是另一种风味。时缟晴人苏醒过来的消息固然振奋了学院，但他严重失忆的现实又让知情人们都唏嘘不已。艾尔艾尔弗对这个事实早在一号机驾驶舱里就有了充分了解，时缟晴人把他们的契约干架和约定都忘得一干二净，但只要时缟晴人活了下来，他就充满继续生活下去的动力。  
但是这群学生实在不消停。以二宫高日等一众女学生为首，在得知了她们的大英雄失去曾经的记忆之后就一直满面愁容，眼神忧郁，艾尔艾尔弗皱着眉头看她们自带乌云地轮番过来看望时缟晴人并同情地望着他，即不爽又疑惑。  
“你们到底在干什么？”这一天，在忍受了又一轮女学生叽叽喳喳的骚扰直到夜晚之后，艾尔艾尔弗把她们全赶出房外，问道。  
二宫高日和一干女学生摆出非常标准的探望病人的表情，齐刷刷地看着艾尔艾尔弗，他更不能忍了。  
“时缟晴人现在的情况仍在计算范围之内，你们能够来和他交流很好，但是他也需要安静。”艾尔艾尔弗抱起双臂，声音稍微放轻了些：“我保证让他好好的，所以……”  
所以你们能打住那副奇怪的表情吗？艾尔艾尔弗心里默念。

艾尔艾尔弗一人占领全国一人包围全校一人绑架全体的丰功伟业还余威尚在，但是似乎大家都感觉到他有点变软了，这直接导致了艾尔艾尔弗对这群女学生的劝阻没有起到任何作用。反过来，二宫高日听完他的保证之后，面上的表情更加同情了。她毫不客气地拉住艾尔艾尔弗的手，用充满了姐姐一般的关怀的嗓音对他灌输了一大堆乱七八糟的东西——  
比如，“你不懂吗他失忆了时缟晴人已经不再是曾经的时缟晴人了就算你们从头来过也不能保证他还会是原来的性格还会和你心意相通你真的有这个觉悟吗！”  
再比如，“你真的要告诉他真相吗时缟晴人被你捅了多少次这种事情要是告诉了他你们还能做朋友吗如果不告诉他你难道是要欺骗他吗你们还能做朋友吗！你到底造不造？”  
各种各样，各种各样。一群女学生对艾尔艾尔弗步步紧逼，并构建出了无数个充满悲剧和纠葛的情境。最后，看着仍旧一脸莫名（她们怎么回事？）和诧异（她们的脑里都是什么？）的艾尔艾尔弗，二宫高日抹着眼角的泪花，踮脚转身，像一个标准的芭蕾舞者一般施施然离开了。  
这样的小插曲理论上不会对艾尔艾尔弗产生任何影响。他送走了叽叽喳喳的女学生们，转身回到了自己和时缟晴人的房间。之前的战火对模组-77造成了重创，一切仍百废待兴，为了节省资源，艾尔艾尔弗和时缟晴人仍旧住在他们原本的宿舍里。走进房间，艾尔艾尔弗看见时缟晴人坐在桌边，略显疲惫地按着太阳穴，桌面上摊开着一大堆相册和纸张。听到关门声，时缟晴人抬起头来，朝他露出一个微笑。  
“你看上去很累，时缟晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗皱着眉头走上前去收起了桌上的资料，“明天我会让那些学生不要再过来。这些东西你也不要再看了，现在你需要休息。”  
“我不累，”时缟晴人摇摇头，按住了准备收起相册的艾尔艾尔弗的手，认真地说道：“虽然我记不起她们是谁，但是多和他们聊一聊，多看看这些照片的话，我能多知道一些事情。这也算是信息的补充吧，你告诉我的关于符文的事情，我很在意呢。”  
在这种事情上倔强起来了吗？艾尔艾尔弗无奈地叹气，拉过椅子也坐到了桌边，看着时缟晴人又认真地翻看起照片。  
时缟晴人的清醒让艾尔艾尔弗感到非常高兴，虽然他心中也充满了只让他和自己待在一起的愿望，就像曾经义无反顾只想带着莉泽露缇私奔到海角天涯一样，但是理智告诉他，让他接触曾经的生活对他并无坏处，并且对他的恢复有所帮助。说到底，除去自他们相遇以来的不到一年的时光，时缟晴人这个十七岁少年的人生一片光明，和自己的完全不一样。艾尔艾尔弗随手翻起一本相册，里面是指南翔子和其他学生送来的照片，尽是一些以校园活动、游乐园或者动物园为背景的欢快的照片。照片里，从幼年到少年的时缟晴人看上去都无忧无虑，和各式各样的朋友合影。  
真是个天真的家伙，看到最后，艾尔艾尔弗又一次忍不住地这样想，尽管他的脸上带着他自己都想象不到的温和的表情。  
就在他胡思乱想的时候，时缟晴人也合上了一本相册，脸上带着一副什么也没有想起来但是拼命在记下所有讯息的辛苦表情。于是艾尔艾尔弗还是干脆地抢下了他又想拿起的一本日记本，终止了时缟晴人的行动。  
“你累了。时间也不早，规律作息有助于身体健康。现在，去洗澡，然后我们就睡吧。”  
“我真的没事。”时缟晴人有点委屈地看着充满执行力的艾尔艾尔弗收起了所有的资料并取出了换洗衣物，“大家都对我好友善，我却完全想不起大家。而且这个地方我还是感到很陌生，我希望多看一些，赶紧熟悉起这一切呢。”  
艾尔艾尔弗看着时缟晴人认真的样子，心中并非不理解他的迷茫，他说：“今天就到这里。这些东西明天也可以看。我会带着你熟悉这个世界的，你不必担心，时缟晴人。”  
“这真是好极了，”听到艾尔艾尔弗的保证，时缟晴人轻松地笑起来：“有你在真是太好了，艾尔艾尔弗。”  
时缟晴人真挚地表达了自己的心情，结果面前这个自己第一眼和第二眼看到的、总是陪在自己身边的友人，用一副复杂的神情看着自己，然后直接回头冲进了浴室，耳朵红红的。

夜晚。  
寝室待遇一概如此，关灯睡觉，各睡各床。自时缟晴人清醒之后能下地活动之后的第一天，他就被带到这件房间。艾尔艾尔弗简略地告诉他，原本他应该睡在上铺，但是为了不要让他爬上爬下、并且易于照顾的原因，现在他应该睡在下铺。  
从浴室出来以后的艾尔艾尔弗整个人都被热气蒸得粉嫩嫩的，刚才那丝可疑的红晕也就没法再看到了。艾尔艾尔弗利落地爬上床，只对时缟晴人说了一句“去洗澡然后睡觉。”之后，就再没理过他。时缟晴人本来还有点担心自己是不是哪里失言，不过从浴室出来之后，发现房间里的灯还留着，直到自己躺上床之后才啪一声被熄灭之后，他忍不住笑了。  
“那就晚安了，艾尔艾尔弗。”  
“……………………，嗯。”

“——那个，艾尔艾尔弗——”在两个人都默默地躺了不知多久后，艾尔艾尔弗听见下铺传来了时缟晴人的声音。  
“怎么？还不睡吗？”  
“…………我，我有个问题想问你。”  
“什么？”  
“我这几天看了好多我过去的照片或日记，可是都没有看见艾尔艾尔弗。” 时缟晴人的声音听上去有点疑惑和害羞：“虽然艾尔艾尔弗现在就一直在我身边，但是我也有点，想看看之前的你呢。”

！！！  
沉默。  
艾尔艾尔弗的头脑转得比谁都快，可是在这一刻，他发现他的脑子里充斥着傍晚时二宫高日尖声尖气的唠叨。“现在的时缟晴人还会是原来的时缟晴人吗？你要告诉他你们之前发生了什么吗？或者你是要欺骗他吗？”  
啧，那群脑内充满幻想的女生，明明都不知道在说些什么，结果竟然还偏偏戳准了方向。  
面对时缟晴人的提问，艾尔艾尔弗一时竟不知该如何作答。  
又是长久的沉默，  
结果还是时缟晴人发话打破了沉默：“啊，那个，艾尔艾尔弗？如果不方便的话就不用告诉我了，我只是随便——”  
“——你之所以在照片上看不到我，是因为那时候我们并不认识。我也没有和你留下过影像，也没有和你去过照片上的任何地方。”艾尔艾尔弗的声音平静又冰冷的从上面传下来，“时缟晴人，说到底，我们相遇也不过大半年而已——”  
扔下冰冷的事实，艾尔艾尔弗有点自暴自弃地一把抓起了自己的头发。只认识了不到一年，这只是事实的冰山一角，这大半年的时间里发生的一切简直没法一夜道尽。如果时缟晴人今晚就想要知道一切的话，自己又该怎么做呢。  
“对不起时缟晴人，我们见面没有多久，刚见面我就把你杀了没想到你没死。但是你这个怪物竟然上我身害我只能背叛所以两不相欠，我们做朋友吧。”  
“什么你说你为什么没有死这个说来话长因为你们整个学校都被调整了，啊，至于我我是多尔希亚的军人，来你们这里就是为了杀你们。侵略者配怪物多好啊我们做朋友吧。”  
停下——————！！！艾尔艾尔弗确认了自己符文一定是不小心丢得多了所以脑子才会被这种乱七八糟的内容占据。想到这里，他蹂躏自己头发的动作更重了。

“只有大半年啊……不过，虽然只有这点时间，我却觉得艾尔艾尔弗很亲近呢。我们一定关系很好吧。”时缟晴人的声音再一次传过来，从很近的地方。  
艾尔艾尔弗惊讶地睁开眼，发现时缟晴人趴在床沿，一双毫无杂质的蓝色眼睛正望着他。  
“！你怎么爬上来，不，你刚才胡言乱语点什么，你——”艾尔艾尔弗难得的语无伦次，他逼自己平静下来并迎上时缟晴人的目光，等待他之后的行动。  
时缟晴人却没有再说话，只是静静地看他。  
没人知道他们互相凝视了多久，直到艾尔艾尔弗发觉自己脸变得火烫，直到时缟晴人发觉自己的双臂有点撑不下去。  
“呵，”时缟晴人终于发现了这微妙的氛围似的，有点局促地笑了一声，又缩回了下铺，“艾尔艾尔弗不想说的话，那就不用告诉我。”  
“至少艾尔艾尔弗现在在我身边就足够了。”  
“唔嗯……虽然没有照片还是有点可惜。不过我们可以从现在开始拍不是吗？”  
“说起来，照片是怎么来的？我还是什么都不知道呢，明天教我吧，艾尔艾尔弗——”  
时缟晴人一边絮叨一边拍打着自己的被褥准备重新躺进去，接着身后传来了很轻的声音。回过头去，艾尔艾尔弗竟站到了他的床边，脸上又带着之前冲进浴室前的复杂表情望着他。  
“哎，怎么了艾尔艾尔弗。你脸还是好红。”  
“闭嘴，时缟晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗格外凶恶地说：“躺进去一点！”  
时缟晴人依言往里缩了一点，接着满脸通红的艾尔艾尔弗便硬挤了上来。  
“哎？哎？——”  
“不是叫你闭嘴吗？！时缟晴人，很晚了，现在，睡觉！”

这让我怎么睡啊，时缟晴人悄悄地吐槽。艾尔艾尔弗揪去了他一大半的被子任自己缩在里面，头也埋在他的胸口死也不愿抬起来，时缟晴人只能在那白色的发丝间看见他红扑扑的耳朵。  
艾尔艾尔弗的头发很软很好摸的样子，虽然他整个人都很软的样子。时缟晴人忍不住伸手抚弄他的头发，并且得出这个说给谁听都不信的“很软”的结论。感受到抚弄自己头发的手，胸前的人缩得更紧了，把自己蜷成了一个团。时缟晴人又往里缩一些，让出了更大地方。  
“晚安，艾尔埃尔夫。”

===============================================================================

那一晚过去之后，时缟晴人识相地没再提到两个人的过去。

事实上他也有很多别的事情要做，如今的他就像是一个新生儿一般，对所见的一切都感到陌生，对陌生的一切都充满好奇。曾经的信息伴随符文流逝，但到底他仍旧是一个十七岁的少年，他的身体正常运作（因为神凭的关系甚至运作得更好一些），他的头脑也持续不断地接收着一切周围的讯息。他的同学送来许多东西：各个类型的书籍、电影、漫画，甚至也有人把残酷的教科书一起夹杂着送了进来。流木野咲热心地来帮忙筛选这些资料，并无情地从中剔除了灵屋佑介送来的美少女抱枕和内容奇妙的小黄书。  
总而言之，时缟晴人学得很快。并且，从周边人的只言片语中，他也逐渐明白自己“归隐英雄”的身份。现在，作为一个不当心失忆了的、被世人以为已经死去的英雄，时缟晴人相当享受自己的隐居校园生活。  
艾尔艾尔弗在一旁看着时缟晴人握着他曾经的手机已经很有乐趣地尝试刷开了Wired留言板，忍不住又上去警告他不要用原本的账号发言，暴露自己还活着的事情。  
“我知道了啦，我有学会注册新账号哦。”时缟晴人兴致勃勃地玩着手机，“哇，我原来的账号居然有这么多粉丝？从前的我真厉害啊。”  
“哼，都是些事不关己的闲人罢了。而且你可以看看你那些粉丝都在做什么。”艾尔艾尔弗毫不客气地戳穿真相。  
“啊？——哇，都是蜡烛。我果然还是死了啊，真没有实感。”  
“别说傻话，你现在活得好好的。至于那个愚蠢的留言板，只是些无聊的人自娱自乐的地方罢了。”艾尔艾尔弗对此嗤之以鼻：“有空在这上面浪费时间的话，我可以给你建议十七个更有效率的学习内容。”  
“但是这个看上去很有趣啊，而且流木野同学嘱咐我一定要加她好友关注她的专辑发布，如果不fo的话，她会不高兴的吧。艾尔艾尔弗，再看一会，就一会啦。”  
啧。艾尔艾尔弗看着时缟晴人又低头专注地刷起了留言板，脑内闪过了无数念头——从“时缟晴人老好人程度不变、固执指数上升”一直到“需要控制时缟晴人接触垃圾信息时间”。  
虽然时缟晴人体谅艾尔艾尔弗的心情，在那一晚之后没有多问过去的事情，可是他学习新知识的速度奇快，连Wired都运用自如，那他在留言板见到自己驾驶Valvrave的影像的日子也基本不远了。不知道结果会怎样，但还是该告诉他真相了。从时缟晴人清醒开始就犹豫到现在的艾尔艾尔弗，恢复一个优秀多尔希亚军人的冷静，下定了决心。

艾尔艾尔弗情绪恢复所带来的影响是极其恶劣的。要知道，自从那天晚上艾尔艾尔弗一时失控冲上了时缟晴人的床之后，借着公事过多心情烦闷这个理由，他再也没睡回去过。时缟晴人的怀抱温暖极了，总是能够让每天都身心疲惫的艾尔艾尔弗安然入睡。而时缟晴人本人则是对这位独占了他最初记忆的白发友人充满好感，于是完全不介意他每晚挤上他的床，并且还发展出了睡前玩弄艾尔艾尔弗呆毛的癖好。艾尔艾尔弗每一次到最后都会红着耳根咬牙切齿地警告他如果再不停手就打断他的手。话虽如此，到了睡觉的时间，他亲爱的朋友还是会凶神恶煞地挤到他身边躺下，然后躺着躺着便缩进了时缟晴人怀里。  
所以说，明明艾尔艾尔弗睡得挺舒服的，为什么每次都要板着一张脸嘛。时缟晴人只有这一个疑问。当然，这还是由于时缟晴人对世界的认识不足导致的。如果他能够多钻研一下灵屋佑介送来的一堆漫画的话，也许会学到一些关于蹭不蹭的知识。咳咳，这是题外话。  
总而言之，这样一个温暖的夜晚，在今天被打破了。  
下定决心要表明真相的艾尔艾尔弗的内心不再犹豫，恢复了冷静，造成的后果就是艾尔艾尔弗不再需要缩在时缟晴人怀里寻求安慰。于是，这个晚上，艾尔艾尔弗干脆利落地爬到了上铺。

“诶，”时缟晴人看着艾尔艾尔弗无视他空出来的半个床直接扒上了上铺，惊诧极了：“艾尔艾尔弗，今晚不睡下来了吗……”  
如果艾尔艾尔弗这时候探出头来的话，就能看到时缟晴人露出了可怜的小鹿一般委屈的神情。可惜艾尔艾尔弗其人，在有了明确任务目标的情况下，冷酷程度和KY程度就直线飙升。时缟晴人只听见上铺悠悠飘下一句话——“你不觉得挤吗。”  
不觉得挤吗？挤吗？  
挤……  
吗……  
到底是谁先挤过来的？！  
时缟晴人从这几个月吸收进大脑的一堆信息中迅速地抽出了一个词，这是他在二宫高日逼他看的肥皂剧里学到的。始乱终弃，没错，始乱终弃。  
艾尔艾尔弗躺在上铺，脑内通常运转着第二天的各项措施和行动，接着他感受到床体的晃动。时缟晴人爬了上来，干脆的将他往里面推了推，躺到了他的身边。  
“时缟晴人，你干什么——？！”  
“虽然艾尔艾尔弗觉得挤，可是我觉得没问题哟。”时缟晴人说着，手环上艾尔艾尔弗纤细的腰，把他拉进自己怀里，“睡惯下面的床了，难得我也想要试试睡在上面呢。”  
“——！！！！”  
“怎么了？有很挤吗？但是这样很暖和不是吗？”时缟晴人一脸无畏，并习惯性地伸手绕起了艾尔艾尔弗的呆毛。  
眼前人的脸又蹭一下变红了。  
这样的艾尔艾尔弗真可爱啊，时缟晴人想，虽然还难以摸清他的个性，但是只要看到他这个样子，就完全没法生他的气，只想全心全意地看着他，将他温柔地揽在怀里。  
“——#&*！@%￥##！！时缟晴人！住手！时缟晴人！！”艾尔艾尔弗按住他玩弄呆毛的手：“我说过你再这样就要打断你的手吧？”  
“欸……艾尔艾尔弗真的要这样做吗？”  
“时缟晴人，如果你一定要知道，我是多尔希亚的军人，我们第一次见面你就被我捅了一刀，打断手这种程度……！”  
“……！”好像说漏了什么。  
“……”  
“……那次我还补了两枪…”坦白从宽。  
“……”  
“有一次还拿你挡了子弹…”声音越来越轻。  
“……”  
“还在月球上打了你一顿…”移开了视线。  
“啊。”时缟晴人终于发出声音：“月球。你好像问过我记不记得我们在月球上打架。”  
“对。但其实是我在打你……”几乎听不见。  
“……”  
“你想知道的就是这些。”艾尔艾尔弗闷闷地说：“生气的话你现在就可以放开我睡下去了。如果你想要一个人呆着，明天我可以换一个房间。”  
可是搭在他腰上的手臂将他揽得更紧了。  
“艾尔艾尔弗是因为这些事所以一直瞒着我过去的事吗？”时缟晴人看着天花板，想了一会，道：“虽然听到了不得了的内容，不过我一点都不记得。这没有什么不好，被捅了一刀听着很痛的样子，不记得真是太好了。”  
“你不记得不代表我没有做过。”  
“不用再钻牛角尖了，艾尔艾尔弗。在我醒来的时候，陪在我身边的人是你，一直照顾我至今的人也是你。你是现在的我的第一个朋友。这样难道还不够吗？”时缟晴人异常认真地看着艾尔艾尔弗，“不管怎么说，这都是战争。受到伤害是无法避免的。虽然我什么都不记得，但是看到大家现在都能够快乐地生活，至少我也算获得了回报。”  
“哼，事到如今反倒有了战斗的觉悟吗？以前为了让你不要这么天真真不知废了我多少力气。”  
“诶……这种听上去不帅的故事才是晚一点再告诉我啦。”听到艾尔艾尔弗又开始了一贯的嘲讽态度，时缟晴人放心多了。他把脑袋靠上身边人的颈窝，像树袋熊一样缠住艾尔艾尔弗。“但是，刚才听艾尔艾尔弗的形容，我觉得被插刀好痛啊。为了安慰我，艾尔艾尔弗还是继续和我一起睡吧。”  
“不痛的。时缟晴人。”  
“什么？”  
“我下手很干净。那一刀不会痛的。”  
“……现在我倒是开始后悔我丧失了那一刀到底痛不痛的记忆……”

“比起这个，”艾尔艾尔弗问道：“你……难道不奇怪自己被刀桶被枪射却还活着吗？”  
时缟晴人愣了愣，随即苦笑道：“说的也是。这又是艾尔艾尔弗没有告诉我的事情之一吗？”  
“这个故事太长了。”艾尔艾尔弗斟酌了一会，道：“今晚只能给你一点点提示。”  
“——咦咦咦艾尔艾尔弗你做甚么？！”  
时缟晴人瞪大眼睛，看着艾尔艾尔弗带着一丝狡黠的笑容，侧身将自己的脖颈凑上来。  
“咬一口，时缟晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗命令道。  
比吉奥尔人更加白皙的皮肤暴露在自己面前，似乎带着一丝冰雪的气息，时缟晴人忍不住咽了口口水，“为……什么？”  
“这是你要面对的真相的一部分。”艾尔艾尔弗的声音里都带了点恶作剧般的笑意：“不要多问，咬我一口。想要回来的话，记得咬你自己。”  
完全不明所以，却被面前的景象和耳边的低吟所蛊惑，时缟晴人依言凑上了他的脖颈。

时缟晴人，十七岁，有记忆的时间是N个月，身份是退役的英雄，朋友是艾尔艾尔弗，人生理想是和大家过和平幸福的生活。  
但是这一晚，少年时缟晴人的三观又受到了新的冲击。  
信息量巨大。

=============================================================================

艾尔艾尔弗觉得困扰。  
最近自己去找那群学生大臣去布置工作或者谈论战事的时候，总是被要求先玩几局石头剪刀布。他觉得这种行为实在是太愚蠢了。他一年前还是多尔希亚的精英特务，就算现在和这群学生们生活在了一起，就算自己也不过是十几岁的少年，这种愚蠢的游戏还是让人不能忍受。  
再说，  
“我又赢了。”这种flag说太多次真的太不好了…

“抱歉抱歉！我也不想这样的。但是实在需要确认下到底是你还是晴人啊。他之前不说话站在那里的时候，还装得挺像！”灵屋佑介右手还保持着决定胜负的剪刀姿势，陪笑道。  
“是啊——希望你们两个适可而止。”流木野咲道：“上次你从两层楼上直接跳到我面前，吓了我一跳呢。”  
“那是时缟晴人，不是我。”艾尔艾尔弗气压很低地回答。  
“我知道。”流木野咲不耐烦地挥挥手，“谁让你先告诉他什么不好，偏让他知道了怎么劫控别人？！”  
“这是他迟早要知道的事实之一。”艾尔艾尔弗坚持，“而且我们并没有换过很多次身体。这样都分辨不清是你们自身的疏忽。”  
“啊哈哈，我们知道了啦。艾尔艾尔弗和晴人以后也别再这样了嘛！我们好混乱啊！”指南翔子在一边打圆场。  
艾尔艾尔弗点点头：“在知道了符文吸取相关的情报后，时缟晴人也没再这样做了。他最近去贵生川那里研究自己的身体去了。”  
“这倒是晴人的作风。”流木野咲沉吟道：“不管怎样，我们今天只是保险起见。居然有一天会被晴人捉弄，真是心情复杂。”  
啊啊，流木野咲，当年劫控晴人的身体去调戏二宫高日的事情你看来是选择性失忆了，我可是看得很清楚。艾尔艾尔弗阴沉地想。

在这样一番胡闹之后，他们才会开始正题。  
可喜的是，近日的会议内容无关令人疲倦不堪的战争和繁琐的外交，而是一件高兴的事。  
——连坊小路里见和二宫高日准备结婚了。  
战争尚未结束，世界各地的纷争甚至愈演愈烈。模组-77作为引起世界震颤的源头，不可避免地被纠缠其中。这群学生为了这混乱的一切每一天都在百倍努力地工作，在这样的时刻，一个婚礼将是最好的消解重压的途径。“虽然还在非常时期，但这也是我国的官房长官和外交大臣的婚礼。绝对不能怠慢。”指南翔子在繁忙之余，坚持要为这对情侣筹办一场最棒的婚礼，这个想法得到了大家的支持，最后艾尔艾尔弗也点了头。尽管在告知这个消息的时候，连坊小路里见和二宫高日表示只想要一个普通的仪式来证明即可，但大家暗地里仍然以最高要求在筹划着这场婚礼。这样，整个模组又忙碌了几个月。

真正到了这一天的时候，两个学生的婚礼已经彻底变成了两个国家官员结婚的规格。在学院的草坪上精美地布置了鲜花拱门，十数张铺着洁白桌布的餐桌整齐地排列着，上面摆放了精致的食物和花束。模组的天气被调节地温暖如春，这样即使在室外，身穿礼服的女士们也不会感到不适。  
许多客人来到了这个小小的模组。学生的友人、家人，还有一些闻风而动的记者们也来到这里准备记录下这个新国度的大臣的婚礼。除此以外，多尔希亚目前得势的王党派的主力——阿德莱伊和克琳希德也被邀请参加这次婚礼。褪下军装的两人分别着藏蓝的西服和黑色的裙子，竟也别有一番风味。  
环顾四周，阿德莱伊抱怨道：“艾尔艾尔弗在哪里？把克林希德大佐和我邀请过来，自己却不见了吗？”  
“他现在应该还在准备吧，”背后传来流木野咲的声音：“艾尔艾尔弗可是证婚人呢。”  
流木野咲今天穿着和她的Valvrave同一色调的绿色礼裙，将黑色的长发扎在一边，显得活泼可爱。  
“好久不见，流木野小姐。”阿德莱伊一本正经地打招呼：“这身衣服非常适合你，美丽极了。”  
脸红三秒之后，流木野咲噗嗤一声笑出来：“这么老套的台词，除了拍戏之外我可再没听到过了！”  
阿德莱伊毫不在意地耸耸肩，而克林希德则以他王子的身份来打趣他如此古板。三个人并排走向了草坪中央。

另一头，连坊小路里见换上了纯白的西装，金色的头发梳得整齐，比平时帅气多了。当然了，如果他现在没有在紧张地捏着拳头碎碎念着频频望向草坪上的摄像机和人群的话，可能会更显得有风度一些。  
连坊小路晶害羞地挪到他身前，叫他哥哥，然后祝贺他结婚。  
“啊啊啊小晶！！虽然哥哥我结婚了！但是我还是最爱你的！不管小晶想要什么，哥哥都会给你哦——噗！！”  
“笨蛋哥哥！”少女的脸红得和自己的头发一个颜色，踢了哥哥的小腿，转身跑开了。指南翔子笑呵呵地在另一头看着，她穿着和发色相同的裙子，上面缀满了花边。幸好她身上散发出了一国总理所有的饱经历练的气场，让大家可以忽略她奇怪的穿衣乐趣。  
这个时候二宫高日和一群女伴从另一间屋子里走出来，她金色的长发盘在脑后，戴上了闪耀的耳环，雪白的婚纱下摆被涂得艳红的指尖小心地提着。这景象让新郎看直了眼。  
“时间快到了。都准备得差不多了吧？”新娘的高傲嗓音不改。  
“诶？啊，啊，是啊——没问题！完全没问题！我准备好了！不会有差错的！”连坊小路里见的舌头都好似打了结。  
看着自己的丈夫紧张的样子，二宫高日无奈地叹气，走上前去整理他的领结。  
“不过话说回来，时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗去哪里了？”

“唉，这样应该差不多了。”时缟晴人挫败地说：“玩起来虽然很有趣，梳起来可真是费力。”  
“不去管它不就好了？”艾尔艾尔弗不太习惯地抚摸着自己的头发，为了弄顺呆毛，时缟晴人已经做了很久的无用功。  
“别这么说，艾尔艾尔弗今天可是证婚人，无论如何都要正式一些。”时缟晴人说：“我可是第一次参加婚礼——或者说只记得今天这场婚礼，我希望一切都能够顺利。”  
艾尔艾尔弗朝他笑了笑，说：“没关系，我也没有参加过婚礼。让我做证婚人，真是胡闹。”说罢又按了按自己的头发。  
“这说明大家都很喜欢你啊，如果不是依靠你的力量，我们也不会走到现在了。”时缟晴人感叹道。  
“呵，说得这么感慨，好像你记得一样。”艾尔艾尔弗恶毒地嘲讽他。  
“不管怎样我都有看Pino留下的影像！好歹也知道一些！”时缟晴人委屈极了。

自从把事情都说开以后，说起话来反倒方便了很多。艾尔艾尔弗不再需要遮遮掩掩，结果便又恢复到了一贯的嘲讽脸。连身体都换了好几次了，没必要再这么小心翼翼了。艾尔艾尔弗这么想。  
时缟晴人对这个变化颇不满意，念叨过几次“时间长了，态度就变了，感情就淡了”之类不知从哪里学到的台词。这样啰嗦的结局是当天就被禁止再看晚间肥皂剧，时缟晴人只好住嘴。不过，他晚上还是尽量从玩弄呆毛方面扳回了一点尊严。

“别再说我了，你准备好了吗？贵生川说过的话都记住了吧？”无视时缟晴人的抗议，艾尔艾尔弗问。  
“……嗯，记得很清楚。”时缟晴人答道：“Valvrave机能良好，不会泄露符文。而且不过是飞去草坪而已。不会有事的，你放心。”  
目送时缟晴人升上了红色的机体，艾尔艾尔弗叹了口气。  
因为有记者和外人的拜访，时缟晴人没法在公众场合露脸。在和学生们讨论了数次之后，时缟晴人决定驾驶Valvrave在现场做装饰品，顺便在驾驶舱里观看婚礼庆典。艾尔艾尔弗对让他上机这件事仍心有余悸，但一系列实验的结果表明，只要不进行战斗消耗大量能量，那么操纵一会Valvrave对时缟晴人并不会产生危害。贵生川表示，时缟晴人毕竟还是基因调整后的巅峰，有他主动来进行实验实在是对符文研究有很大帮助。时缟晴人本人也抱着了解一切真相的心思，经常窝在驾驶舱内看留存的影像资料，并且同Pino的关系也变得不错。一开始艾尔艾尔弗为了这件事和时缟晴人吵了好久，最后熬不过时缟晴人的坚持、并发现确实没有大碍，只好默许了他又一次回到驾驶舱内。  
虽然对你而言除了故事以外没有实感，对我来说，Valvrave实在不是令人高兴的东西。艾尔艾尔弗无言地注视着一号机闪现着绿色的光芒飞出了机库，整理了一下心情，转身前往婚礼现场。

这场婚礼可以被谈论好多年。  
不仅因为婚礼发生在战乱的时期、发生在一个不久前才建国的小小模组之内，它本身的构思和设计也足够让人啧啧称道——能够让闻名世界的Valvrave一号机捧在手中降落到婚礼现场的夫妇，时至两百年后也仅有这一对。  
艾尔艾尔弗语气平淡地向两人宣读着祝辞。尽管记者总是会多事地写下“背景成谜的证婚人极不专业，现场氛围不浓”之类的报道，但所有认识艾尔艾尔弗的人都由衷地露出了微笑。新人交换戒指、切开自己做的蛋糕之后，新娘跑到一号机下面丢捧花。阿德莱伊不小心接到了本该是女士们的捧花，被一致地围攻着，大家都围上去看热闹。现场的气氛如此欢快，以至于艾尔艾尔弗也摆出了柔和的笑脸。  
宴席开始后，趁没人注意，艾尔艾尔弗偷偷爬上了一号机，跳进了机舱里。  
“时缟晴人，你感觉如何？”艾尔艾尔弗问道。  
“嗯，我，我没事。”  
他的声音有点怪怪的。艾尔艾尔弗低下头——  
时缟晴人在流泪。  
“喂，你怎么了？是记忆丢失了吗？！”吓得几乎心跳停止，艾尔艾尔弗俯下身去握住了时缟晴人的肩膀。  
“不，并没有。我没事。”时缟晴人摇了摇头。  
“可是！”  
“我只是感到很高兴，大家看上去这么幸福，实在是太好了。”时缟晴人抱住艾尔艾尔弗，头埋进他的怀里，“我也不知道为什么要哭，或许是因为我什么都不记得了的原因吧。”  
“……晴人，”艾尔艾尔弗也抱住他，“晴人。”  
“啊哈，对不起，再一会就好。突然就流下眼泪，我自己都不知道是怎么回事。”  
艾尔艾尔弗将他抱得更紧，感受着时缟晴人的身体微微颤抖。学着他曾经安抚自己的样子，艾尔艾尔弗抬起手轻轻拂过他的头发，无声地安慰他。  
不过没多久，沉默就被少女的声音打破了。  
【不要哭啦晴人！！你这样子Pino也好难过！！】绿色头发的少女从显示屏边缘露出脸来，很担心地叫唤【Pino给你看Pino拍下的影像不是想让你哭的啊！那个很难吃的，快点让他不要哭！！！】  
【Pino，不要管他们，看着就没食欲，我们离远一点。】蓝色头发的少年也冒出来。  
【不要拉我，哥哥！我说过我不讨厌这个人类！】  
时缟晴人听见他们的声音，终于忍不住笑了一下。  
“谢谢你，Pino。”时缟晴人重新靠上驾驶座，“艾尔艾尔弗，我没事了，谢谢你。”  
虽然没有表现出来，但是失去记忆这件事到底对时缟晴人有影响吧。艾尔艾尔弗想。  
看着他仍旧担忧地表情，时缟晴人赶紧擦干脸上的泪水，露出一个爽朗的笑容，“我真的没事。都说了我是第一次参加婚礼，实在是太感人了，才忍不住嘛。”  
【没错没错就是这样！】Pino咋咋呼呼地在显示屏里转圈，【不可以再哭了哦晴人！】  
“希望如此。”艾尔艾尔弗说：“如果你感到状态不佳，我们不如现在就回去。”  
“不，不。婚礼棒极了，我想在这里看到最后。”时缟晴人拉住艾尔艾尔弗的手，让他坐在自己身边，“从Valvrave上看下去，真美啊。”  
是的。真美啊。  
绿色的草坪上布满了美丽的花朵，身着多彩礼服的女士们也如同花朵一般在场地上摇曳，整个学院都如此生机盎然，就好像从未遭遇过苦难一般。  
时缟晴人会哭并不奇怪，艾尔艾尔弗忍不住想，这样的欢乐，自己也从未在那个充满冰雪的故乡感受到过。  
“婚礼真棒啊。”时缟晴人感叹道。  
“啊，是啊。"艾尔艾尔弗轻声附和。  
时缟晴人握紧了他的手，  
“不如我们也结婚怎么样？”  
“………………………”  
…………【噢噢噢噢噢噢！结婚结婚结婚！！！】  
…………【这两个人类越来越神经了！Pino，快和哥哥走！】  
…………【不要不要不要！结婚！结婚！！是结婚！！！】

完全无视两个核心的吵吵嚷嚷，艾尔艾尔弗极其干涩地回道：“什……么？”  
“我说不如我们也结婚吧。结婚好棒啊。”  
“……你真的理解结婚是什么吗？”  
“唔嗯，大概知道？这个等你答应以后可以再讨论。”  
“我们两个是男人。”  
“悄悄地来，别人管不了我们。”  
“时缟晴人你病得不清我们还是回去吧。”  
“不要啦，艾尔艾尔弗，你先答应我。顺便，你脸超红的哟。”  
“…………”  
【啊啊啊——】少女尖叫着敲打困住自己的显示屏，【好烦啊你们！！！不要管结婚了！你们先Se————！】  
艾尔艾尔弗一巴掌拍上了显示屏。

====================================================================

时缟晴人很早就发现艾尔艾尔弗是一个不折不扣的甜党。  
虽然成天都冷着一张脸，但是指南翔子派发外观不美的羊羹来的时候，会格外和颜悦色。如果是日晚餐中有奶油小甜点的话，可以发现他的进食速度会加快一些。咖啡就更不用提了，甜得要命。时缟晴人指出这一点以后，艾尔艾尔弗把咖啡杯重重往办公桌上一敲，似笑非笑又带点责备地瞪着他，直到时缟晴人被看得发毛。时缟晴人只好讪讪地说，“没事没事，不加糖的话咖啡太苦了。”，然后艾尔艾尔弗又拿起杯子，叹了口气，重新集中精神开始工作，半天没有理睬他。  
怪我咯？时缟晴人心想。（真的怪你）

日以继夜被灌下去的糖分一定是外显出来了。时缟晴人暗想，否则，为什么艾尔艾尔弗浑身都散发出这样香甜的气息呢。  
从掌心开始，用舌尖缓慢地一路舔上小臂，在肘窝处停留，轻佻地骚弄那处。身下人果不其然地开始微微颤动，环在自己腰间的双腿难耐地磨蹭着。  
“时缟……晴人，别玩了……够了……”  
浑身火烫，可是舔弄着自己手腕的舌尖更加热一些，触到肌肤上带着丝丝的痒。舌尖滑过之处，留下蜿蜒的津液，接触空气之后，又变得微凉。  
明明只是极小的动作，可是那一处的所有感受都清晰地传到了大脑，身体不受控制地轻颤起来。  
艾尔艾尔弗出声制止，可是时缟晴人不理会他。扣住他的手腕，舌头继续逗弄着，另一只手则挪到艾尔艾尔弗的腰间，忽轻忽重地揉捏着。他感到他抖得更厉害了。可是他不会挣扎地很厉害的，时缟晴人很笃定。自己的东西深深地嵌在他柔软的体内，如果他又想挣扎着起来揍自己……反正等不到他的拳头打到自己，他就会呻吟着软下去的。  
这样的艾尔艾尔弗，全然没有平日里冰雪覆盖般严肃的样子。多尔希亚人特有的浅色肌肤微微变成粉色，胸膛随着被打乱的呼吸急促地起伏着，身上的伤疤和腹肌展现他完美的男性躯体。虽然现在他尽自己所能地怒目瞪着捉弄他的人，但在时缟晴人眼里，身下的人依旧软软白白，充满甜蜜味道。而他眼角湿润的紫色眼睛不甘心的瞪着他的样子，也不过平添诱惑罢了。  
时缟晴人看着身下人的样子，心中哀叹，这个样子我也很难忍耐啊……  
“可以了吧？艾尔艾尔弗。”  
身下人瞪得更起劲了，“一直在玩的人是你吧？！”  
“可是刚才明明是艾尔艾尔弗要我停下啊……我忍耐地很辛苦呢。”  
“那你就干脆一点快做！”  
真是嘴上不饶人，时缟晴人凑上去吻了吻他，下身也缓缓抽动起来。  
艾尔艾尔弗的内部即刻包裹住了他，在时缟晴人渐渐加速的冲击下逐渐咬紧。  
“嗯……嗯，啊——”艾尔艾尔弗没法控制自己的呼吸，不住地漏出带着鼻音的呻吟。  
“这样……可以吗？”时缟晴人殷勤地询问身下人的感受。  
“时缟晴人，你，嗯……好烦，啊……”  
“这种时候还要连名带姓地叫我，真令人伤心。”时缟晴人停下动作，退出他的身体。  
“……你做什么……呃！喂！啊……”  
身体突然被反转，时缟晴人毫不客气地从背后进入他的身体，磨过艾尔艾尔弗敏感的内里，猛地插到最深。  
“嗯……啊……时缟晴人！！轻，轻一点……！”  
时缟晴人并不理会他，他加大了自己的力道，埋进艾尔艾尔弗的身体，享受他火烫而柔软的内部，并伸手也握住了他的分身揉弄起来。  
强烈地快感让艾尔艾尔弗的思绪模糊起来，汗水也迷糊了他眼睛，无意识地迎合着时缟晴人的动作，他微微翘起了臀部。  
时缟晴人会满意的。不出一会，这个家伙就没法嘴硬，只能“晴人……晴人……”得喊着，任由自己被快感操纵了。  
最后，在艾尔艾尔弗绷紧身体，射出来之后。时缟晴人也加大力道，全部射进了他的身体。

怎么会搞成这样的，艾尔艾尔弗躲在浴室里冲着热水，愤愤不平地想。拒绝了时缟晴人“一起洗澡啦！”的纯真请求，艾尔艾尔弗一个人冲进了浴室，靠上墙壁，冰凉的瓷砖刺激自己清醒，腿还是有点软，可恶。

几个月前，一号机驾驶舱内。Pino还隔着显示屏激动地尖叫，时缟晴人则握着艾尔艾尔弗的手不放，一脸纯真地非要他答应自己的求婚。  
好吵啊好吵啊。  
时缟晴人这个白痴怎么回事？！  
艾尔艾尔弗觉得自己要当机了。  
于是他真的当机了。  
面对时缟晴人不依不饶的追问，艾尔艾尔弗进入了嘲讽模式。  
结婚就结婚。那又怎么样。时缟晴人现在就当我们结婚了吧然后又怎么样。你能干什么，你会干什么？  
“说的也是……”面对艾尔艾尔弗无情地讥讽，时缟晴人沉思了起来。  
【听Pino的！是se——】砰！  
【不要敲我！晴人晴人！se——】砰！  
“我觉得什么事都要尝试一下。”时缟晴人抬头对艾尔艾尔弗严肃地说。  
“什……？”  
他来不及说完了。  
时缟晴人操纵着火红的Valvrave飞离了婚礼现场，把艾尔艾尔弗拎回了房间。

第一次总是很糟糕的。  
两个人都痛得要死。

艾尔艾尔弗腰酸背痛地躺在床上，沉默地看着时缟晴人。棕发少年裸着上身坐在床边，如果他手里有一支烟，这个画面就更完美了。  
时缟晴人表示他原以为艾尔艾尔弗作为全能特务会比较懂一点，对此，艾尔艾尔弗的回应是继续沉默地看着他。  
……我会好好努力的。最后时缟晴人这样说。

作为基因调整过的第二灵长类，时缟晴人确实够天分、够努力，而且过头了。艾尔艾尔弗艰难地清洗自己的身体，往事不堪回首。

回到房间，床已经重新铺好。时缟晴人贴心地递上一杯牛奶。  
“……做成这样你觉得我还需要牛奶助眠吗？”  
接过玻璃杯，牛奶温度正好。艾尔艾尔弗喝了一口，唔……好甜。居然加了蜂蜜吗。  
“我又不是小孩子。”  
“甜一点你比较喜欢。无所谓年纪哟。”  
“糖分摄入过多，明天我还要多跑圈。”  
“怎么会，”时缟晴人凑到他唇边舔去他嘴角的牛奶，“刚才都消耗过了。”  
轻啄转化成了深吻，艾尔艾尔弗口中蜜糖的香甜让人无法抵挡。最后，时缟晴人还是努力让自己停下，搂着怀中的人躺上了床。  
“明天都有工作。睡吧。”  
“嗯，”艾尔艾尔弗迷迷糊糊地回应他：“晚安，晴人。”

进入五月。人工天气被调整得更温暖了一些，模组里的春日植物准时地开放，学生和国民们热衷于赏花和野营，使得模组热闹了起来。  
新生吉奥尔的版图变大了。在全模组的辛勤建设和外交之下，三个旧吉奥尔的模组也脱离了原本残破的戴森球，和模组-77进行了连接，带来了新的国民和资源，这个学生建立的国度正在走上正轨。现在，模组-77从原本的全部领土，一跃成为了新国家的首都，住民增多，商业街也比从前更加繁华。  
这一切不可思议奇迹背后的英雄少年——时缟晴人，今日穿着便装，刚从超级市场里挤出来，手里拎着好几个袋子，装满了奶油、面粉、砂糖和巧克力之类的食材。虽然只是五月，但经历这样一番大采购，也着实够让人流汗了。  
看着手里的一堆食材，时缟晴人微叹了口气，这都是第几次大采购了，自己大概也可以荣升食物杀手了吧。  
没有想到自己的厨艺这样令人担忧，明明连Valvrave都可以驾驶……！  
这一切都是为了给艾尔艾尔弗准备生日。  
还在四月的时候，时缟晴人就决定要亲手做生日蛋糕给艾尔艾尔弗做生日礼物。可惜直到现在，再过几天就是艾尔艾尔弗的生日，食物的进程都令人堪忧。蛋糕失败了无数次，他都没好意思再麻烦两位日理万机的女生，只是自己开始了一次又一次的尝试。  
……再失败的话，到了当天只能给自己打上蝴蝶结送给艾尔艾尔弗了……肯定会被拒收的，而且都可以想象出艾尔艾尔弗嘲讽自己的样子了。时缟晴人这样胡思乱想着，回到了家政教室。  
挽起袖子，捋一把刘海，时缟晴人摆放好一件件食材，又开始了一天的战斗。

“这次不会再烤塌了吧……”时缟晴人自言自语着，把蛋糕胚子送进烤箱，接下来还要将奶油和水果准备好。他又在流理台上忙碌起来，全然没注意教室的门被拉开了。  
“这就是你的‘工作’？”  
“！！艾，艾尔艾尔弗？！！！”时缟晴人几乎要把手中的碗摔掉，“你，你怎么会过来？”  
艾尔艾尔弗关上身后的门，扫视着整个房间，“本来以为你一直在贵生川那里协助实验，结果他说你一个月都没出现，所以我来看看。”  
“可是……你怎么知道我就在这里……”  
“我在你身上装了发信器。”  
“欸……？什么时候？”  
“唔，在……之前。”  
“你装哪里了？！”  
“秘密。”  
“……”  
看着艾尔艾尔弗将目光移向一片狼藉的流理台，时缟晴人赶紧开口：“那个，艾尔艾尔弗，我只是最近稍稍休息一阵，马上就会回去的啦！！”  
“嗯，我知道了。”艾尔艾尔弗满不在乎地回应他，推开一袋可可粉，坐上了桌子：“你一个月都在做什么？”  
“呃，啊……那个……只是，发现了点……新的……兴趣……”  
“做蛋糕？”  
“哈哈，算是吧……哈哈哈”  
“你在给我做生日蛋糕？”  
“是————咦咦咦，不是！没有！你说些什么呢！！”时缟晴人满脸慌乱地否认，心里乱成一片。居然暴露了，自己的计划都被打乱！！  
无视时缟晴人恐慌的样子，艾尔艾尔弗平静地罗列着：“你身上有发信器，其实我很早就发现你成天待在家政教室里；指南翔子和流木野咲都曾经在这里和你接触过；你在图书馆借过食谱，系统里很好查；最后，我的生日快到了，这所有线索导出的结论……就是你现在在干的事情了。”  
“等，等等。艾尔艾尔弗……一直在观测我吗？”  
“没有。”艾尔艾尔弗露出一点点被冤枉的表情，“只是得知你不在贵生川那里之后，稍稍调查了一下而已。你总不会觉得你的行动很缜密吧？”  
“唉，我以为艾尔艾尔弗每天都在忙，应该不会注意吧。”时缟晴人唉声叹气：“正如你所说，我是想要给你做蛋糕。你居然早就发现了，这样完全没有惊喜了。”  
“唔，”艾尔艾尔弗若有所思：“抱歉……过生日送惊喜，是吉奥尔传统吗。我只是打算过来看看……”  
“装作忘记了生日的样子，再把当事人引到黑暗的房间，突然打开灯，所有人都在里面等着你，然后开始生日趴，难道不是通常的展开吗。”时缟晴人回忆着动画的剧情说。  
“原来如此。如果你这样打算，到了那天我会表现地惊讶一点。”  
“你早就推导出来了，何必这样做。”时缟晴人蹲下去查看烤箱内部，“不过既然都暴露了，我也只好告诉你，蛋糕的味道会怎么样可很难说。”  
“你厨艺怎么样我很清楚，练度评价E。”  
“哎——以前就是这样吗？”  
“一直都是这样。”  
“我该高兴至少没有退步吗……”

既已暴露，时缟晴人也只好大大方方地当着艾尔艾尔弗的面继续自己的作业。艾尔艾尔弗坐在流理台上，轻轻晃着腿，认真地看着时缟晴人手忙脚乱地挤奶油，眼神温柔地没人会相信这是那只平时一直冷着脸的白毛。

“完成了！”时缟晴人献宝似地把蛋糕递到艾尔艾尔弗面前，“底下有点裂开，不过被我用乳酪和奶油盖住了。尝尝看吧。”  
蛋糕的外形，软塌塌的，和店家卖的完全不能比。但这都无所谓，刚刚出炉、散发香气并裹满奶油的手作蛋糕，对艾尔艾尔弗来说也足够吸引力了。  
伸出手指沾了一点奶油塞进嘴里，眼睛稍稍瞪大了些——  
“怎么样？”  
“唔……”再尝一口。  
“不好吃吗？我私自改了配方，为艾尔艾尔弗多加了好几勺糖来着……”  
“好甜。”艾尔艾尔弗言简意赅的评论道：“给你个D吧。”  
“只有D吗……”时缟晴人可怜地看着艾尔艾尔弗。  
“哼，最多到C。”这么说着，翘着呆毛的艾尔艾尔弗翻出个勺子对着蛋糕挖了下去。  
时缟晴人托着下巴看艾尔艾尔弗很专注地享用蛋糕，忍不住笑了：“有C我也满足了。你看上去喜欢这个，真是太好了。”  
你才是太好了。艾尔艾尔弗这么想着，丢下勺子，凑到时缟晴人跟前，直接地吻住了他。  
香甜的味道充斥着口腔，时缟晴人忍不住伸出舌头扫过艾尔艾尔弗的口腔，不舍地缠住对方的舌头。  
等到两人气喘吁吁地分开，时缟晴人笑问道：“至少这里给我一个A吧。”  
“哼，不管什么方面，你都多练练吧。”说罢，艾尔艾尔弗捧起时缟晴人的脸，又吻了上去。

===============================================================================

吉奥尔人的生活真是太腐朽了。  
艾尔艾尔弗把整个身子都缩进池水里，暖和得让他完全不想动弹。难得放松一下也不错，他这样想着。  
“没问题吗？艾尔艾尔弗，再这么泡下去小心晕掉哦。”时缟晴人说。  
回了一个“你以为我是谁”的眼刀，艾尔艾尔弗不为所动地窝在温暖的池子里，整张脸都被熏得红扑扑的。  
时缟晴人无奈一笑，便也靠着池壁，享受温泉的蒸腾。

夜色早已降临。  
汤池里只剩下时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗两个人。没有人说话，四周静谧无声。  
连着下了好几天的雪，如果天色还亮着的话，就能投过温泉的雾气看见不远处白皑皑的山头和盖着雪花的树木。艾尔艾尔弗并不喜欢雪，常年飘雪的故国给他带去的总是悲伤的回忆，但是这里的雪却让人感到沉静，并不惹人讨厌。  
对于在模组上生活了太久的两人来说，地球上的吉奥尔本国给他们带来了难得的新鲜体验。  
山间隐约传来悠远浑厚的钟声，将短暂的寂静打破。  
“寺庙开始撞钟了呢。”  
“嗯。根据导游手册的说法，撞钟会持续108下，代表消除108种烦恼。等撞完最后一下，今年就会过去了。”艾尔艾尔弗一本正经地背出数据，“真是个麻烦的仪式。”  
“怎么这样说，新年的仪式是很重要的。”时缟晴人往艾尔艾尔弗的方向靠过去，伸手将人搂进了自己怀里，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。  
钟声在黑夜中回响着。一声，又一声，回荡在山中，无法辨别声音的来源，只是感到好像被浑厚的声音所包围，阵阵激荡着心灵。  
“又是新年了。”时缟晴人在艾尔艾尔弗耳边喃喃道。  
“嗯。”  
“真不可思议。”  
“嗯？”  
“感觉，经历了很多事情，现在却突然平静下来，有点不真实。”  
艾尔艾尔弗抬手蹭了蹭背后人的脸颊，“多愁善感。”  
“确实发生了很多事啊，一到这种新旧交替的时候，总是会有点感慨。”时缟晴人笑着抓住艾尔艾尔弗的手，轻轻地吻他的指尖。  
“所以说是多愁善感。”艾尔艾尔弗任他吻着，柔声道：“一切都已经结束，没有什么需要担心的事情。你就好好遵循吉奥尔传统，等这钟声结束之后，把无聊的烦恼都忘记吧。”

=========================================================

时缟晴人醒来后的第三年，他发现自己的身体仍旧与众不同。  
神凭的身体，受伤能够自我复原，机能衰老也已经停止。经过这几年的时间，流木野咲和连坊小路晶依然是原本的样子。  
可是时缟晴人的情况却和别人都不同。  
艾尔艾尔弗和其他一群人对着他和几年前的照片端详许久，得出的结论是，时缟晴人的时间并没有完全停止，他似乎非常缓慢地成长过一点。  
时缟晴人狠心给自己划了好几刀，却发现伤口的愈合程度和速度都变得不稳定起来。  
“好痛。”时缟晴人惨兮兮地让艾尔艾尔弗给自己包扎，昨天造成的伤口还没有痊愈，渗了一天的血。  
艾尔艾尔弗则被时缟晴人这样的乱来搞得一肚子火，一边包扎一边对着他乱发脾气。

两个人的心情都很糟糕。

自从发现神凭甚至能够不老不死之后，时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗的关系就变得尴尬起来。艾尔艾尔弗在这三年里正常地成长着，从十几岁的少年变成了二十岁青年的样子。而时缟晴人则还是原本的一张娃娃脸，虽然不知为什么也有一些变化，但也并不明显。  
时缟晴人非常痛苦，他爱着艾尔艾尔弗，希望可以和他平静地生活，然而他不会成长的身体却变成了严重的阻碍。同样，艾尔艾尔弗原以为能够让时缟晴人醒过来就已经足够满足，但现在却又出现了这样的情况。“只要时缟晴人活着就好了”，这样的心情不知不觉已经变成了“想要和时缟晴人一起生活下去”。为自己的贪心和无能而生气，艾尔艾尔弗的火气大得让周围人都感觉到了。  
被糟糕的心情驱使着，两个人无缘无故地吵了好几次架。  
接着，在时缟晴人胡乱地给自己放血了几次之后，他的符文缺失症状又开始发作，突然袭击了艾尔艾尔弗两次。

被贵生川和艾尔艾尔弗一起质问的Pino很无辜，【Pino什么都没有做过哟。说起来，总觉得晴人有时候也变得不太好吃了。】

贵生川猜测，应该是三年前的符文大量流失使得时缟晴人的神凭之体变得不稳定，而时缟晴人这两年的工作基本都是和贵生川在一起研究符文，拿自己的身体做实验，对身体的损耗过大。  
“之前的昏迷和之后的实验，一定对他的神凭之体造成了影响。”贵生川对艾尔艾尔弗解释道：“现在他受伤过多之后又开始袭击别人，这不是我能够治得好的状况。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我的建议是去找时缟老师。如果是时缟宗一老师的话，应该会有办法吧。”贵生川说：“时缟晴人的基因序列也在他那里，或许能够对他的身体状况进行改造。”  
艾尔艾尔弗捏紧了拳头：“我会找到他。即使他没有办法，我也要让他想出办法来。”  
贵生川拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他道：“别太担心。时缟晴人是时缟宗一老师的呕心沥血之作，不会轻易有事的。”  
“谢谢你。”艾尔艾尔弗点点头，转身离开。  
“哈。听你这么说真是难得。”贵生川刁起香烟，挥了挥手。

半个月后，带着从阿德莱伊出获得的情报，艾尔艾尔弗和时缟晴人在吉奥尔首都的一个废旧研究所里找到了常住在里面的时缟宗一。

时缟宗一，真的是个怪人。  
虽然周围人已经明里暗里向他传达了这个意思，但直到真的见面前，时缟晴人还是对“去地球上找唯一的亲人帮助自己”这个任务有少少美好幻想的。  
这一点点美好的幻想被眼前长相奇特行为猥琐的“父亲”彻底打破了。  
饶是艾尔艾尔弗在一边护着，也没防住时缟宗一大叫着冲上来抱住时缟晴人。  
“晴人！晴人！！”疯老头子眼泪鼻涕都往儿子身上擦，“你果然没有死！！！爸爸知道晴人不会有事！！爸爸每天都在看着你！！！”  
“啊，爸爸？别，别这样！！”时缟晴人用眼神向艾尔艾尔弗询问，后者也带着点惊吓的神情看着这幅父子相会的“感人场景”。  
等到艾尔艾尔弗回复行动力把两个人分开时，时缟晴人已经是一副遭遇过电车痴汉的颓唐模样了。  
“‘父亲’居然是这样的存在，我觉得世界太复杂了。”时缟晴人郁闷地说。这个时候时缟宗一正笑眯眯地拿着那张用相框裱起来的时缟晴人基因序列图，在两人面前炫耀着。  
艾尔艾尔弗忍受不了时缟宗一的恬噪，把老头子往椅子上一按，开门见山地说明了来意。

检测的结果和贵生川的猜测八九不离十，符文的大量流失、艾尔艾尔弗强制地给时缟晴人输入符文以及之后两年的实验使得时缟晴人的神凭状态变得不稳定。不老不死的力量会时而消失，而符文缺失引起的发作也可能是记忆再次开始消失的前兆。  
“你没有办法治好他吗？至少不要让他再失去记忆？”艾尔艾尔弗急切的追问。  
“办法不是没有，”时缟宗一抚着下巴，冷淡说：“可是如果要让他不再消耗符文的话，就只能让晴人重新变回人类之身了。他现在的肉体已经算不上完美了！这种事情，再变回人类这种事，谁会做啊？”  
“这正是我的希望，”时缟晴人激动地说：“我不在乎神凭之体，我不想要看着我的朋友从我身边离开！”  
时缟宗一瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着他：“晴人，你说你要放弃这样的身体吗？！”  
“没错。请你为我——”  
“晴人！！”时缟宗一提高了声调，一副哭天抢地的样子，“你可是我培育出来的真正崭新的生命体！食物链的顶端！你居然想要回归人类的肉体？！简直是糟蹋！”  
“难道现在这副半吊子的身体就可以吗？我还要忍受时不时丢失记忆的痛苦吗？”  
“记忆什么的只要活着就可以随时再有！”时缟宗一毫不在乎地说：“普通的人类已经和你不是一种层面的生物了，符文的话只要像那群魔使一样去补充就好！”  
哐当——  
椅子翻到在地上，时缟晴人站在自己的父亲面前，愤怒地浑身发颤，眼中好似喷射着蓝色的火焰，“父亲觉得，只要活着就好了吗？！即使我拥有不同的肉体，我也依旧有着人类的心。我并非为了活着而活着，如果没有身边人的陪伴，我的存在没有任何意义！”  
“难以置信！为了这些小事你居然想要抛弃当下最伟大的成就，就像你之前想要毁掉Valvrave一样疯狂！”时缟宗一歇斯底里地大叫：“我是不会为你做手术的！我不会毁掉我的作品！”  
“够了！”艾尔艾尔弗忍无可忍，拔出枪来指向陷入癫狂的疯子，“如果你只把晴人当做你的作品的话，我也不会把你视作他的父亲。即使你不愿意，我也有的是办法让你同意。”  
时缟宗一一边往后缩着脖子，一边又坚持着“科学家的尊严”，疯狂地叫喊着：“我不会毁掉我的智慧结晶！你杀死了我也就更没有可能得偿所愿了！正是你们这些劣等人类害我可爱的晴人被这些愚蠢的想法给洗脑！”  
没等艾尔艾尔弗对这番话作出恰当的反应，时缟晴人却先一步踏到了父亲的面前。  
即使是艾尔艾尔弗，也从没有见过时缟晴人这样冰冷的样子。  
“父亲，”时缟晴人蹙着眉头看着面前的疯狂科学家，“父亲明明也是人类，竟然不能理解人类的情感吗？即使父亲认为我是你制作出来的杰作，我现在也是一个独立的个体。我绝不容忍我现在的样子，我不愿意再一次丢失我的记忆，我想要和艾尔艾尔弗平静地生活在一起。父亲现在不愿意将我变回原来的样子，我也不会放弃。我会一直在这里，直到你改变主意。”

之后的日常就变成了时缟宗一和时缟晴人父子俩无声的决斗。时缟晴人每天一早就站在时缟宗一的研究室里，倔强地瞪着他。而艾尔艾尔弗也没有闲着，在把时缟宗一的一堆研究资料都拷贝了一份之后，他发挥自己的老本行，将实验室里的资料弄得一团糟，让疯老头子经常气得跳脚。  
时缟宗一烦不胜烦。  
就这样干耗了两个月。被两人搞得快要崩溃的疯老头终于忍受不下去，答应给时缟晴人治疗，解除Valvrave注射药物的影响。  
“晴人你这样自甘堕落，让爸爸太伤心了！”时缟宗一痛心疾首地准备着器械，时不时转头去看那张完美无缺的基因序列图。  
“我觉得这样很好。请你为我感到高兴吧。”时缟晴人平静地回答。  
回应他的是时缟宗一不满的絮絮叨叨。  
解除时缟晴人混乱的神凭状态的治疗并不是一次手术就可以解决的。时缟晴人连续几天都必须接受各种奇怪的治疗程序。时缟宗一也不放过艾尔艾尔弗，实验室人手不足，这个学习能力很强的青年被不客气地用来打下手。此外，连他也要被时缟宗一经常性地抽取符文或者是血液，艾尔艾尔弗觉得这是时缟宗一的报复。对此，这个科学家嘲讽地一笑，“你这个多尔希亚的家伙，不是为了让晴人醒过来，给他强制输入过自己的符文吗？真是乱七八糟的手法，怪不得我儿子现在体内一团乱。我需要收集你的血液和符文来做治疗用的信息。像我这样的科学家难道还需要和你一般见识？”  
说完，时缟宗一又动作粗暴地扎了艾尔艾尔弗一针。  
啧。  
至少百分之六十是报复。  
艾尔艾尔弗想。

一个月之后，时缟晴人结束了治疗。看着时缟晴人小心翼翼地对着手指划了一道口子，对着流血的伤口傻笑的样子，时缟宗一痛心疾首地拿出他的宝贝基因图，不顾形象地用脸蹭了起来。  
“即使我的儿子不能理解我的伟大，我时缟宗一也是不会停止我的研究的！”时缟宗一叫嚣着，把研究所的大门甩上了。  
时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗站在研究所门口对视了一会，同时笑了出来。  
自离开模组已经过了三个月，正是临近新年的时候。时缟晴人建议在吉奥尔本土多留几天，过一个传统新年之后再回宇宙。出人意料地，艾尔艾尔弗并没有反对时缟晴人的玩乐打算，甚至认真地在路边买了导游手册，仔细制定起了行程。

==========================================

虽然地球上的大部分人口都移居到了戴森球上，但是时值新年，遵循吉奥尔传统的本国居民还是蜂拥而出，尽最大的能力，霸占了街上的每一寸土地。真不明白，为什么周围的少女、阿姨和老太太们的精力如此旺盛，手里提着许多东西，还拖着拽着一个附加的男性，竟然仍能够谈笑风生地在人堆里穿梭自如。反观时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗，从祈福的人群里挤出来以后，两个人已经筋疲力尽了。  
“难以置信。”艾尔艾尔弗看着神社里更加疯狂的人流，一个个都一反常态，表现出S级的战斗力，“咲森里的神社……明明是个幽静的地方。”  
“谁让……是新年呢……”时缟晴人气喘吁吁，“所有吉奥尔人都出动了呢。”  
艾尔艾尔弗摇摇头，道：“可怕的地方。”  
“至少求到了一个上签。不枉排了这么久。”时缟晴人笑着拍了拍口袋，“我准备把它带回学院。特地从本国求来的签，一定格外好运。”  
“幼稚。只是一张纸而已。”  
“艾尔艾尔弗总是这么会扫兴呢。”时缟晴人好像想到了什么，又补充道：“就像你都不答应我的求婚一样。仪式也是很重要的。”  
“……”  
在艾尔艾尔弗爆发出杀气之前，时缟晴人灵活地钻进人群逃跑了，只听见他最后悠悠地来了一句：“我现在可不是杀不死的了！艾尔艾尔弗，千万不可以谋杀亲夫！”  
你死定了，时缟晴人。

艾尔艾尔弗对他的戏言进行了严酷的报复。  
晚上回到温泉旅馆的时候，时缟晴人累得灵魂出窍。  
“只是让你拎几个盒子而已居然累成这样。练度评价E。”  
时缟晴人瘫倒在榻榻米上，有气无力地说：“我们算是把全城的羊羹都买下来了吗？”  
“下一次来吉奥尔本国不知会是什么时候，大量储存必需品是很有必要的。”  
“我真佩服你居然能找到这么多和果子店。”  
“那当然了。”艾尔艾尔弗两眼发光地举起导游手册，“‘古都隐秘和果子店！KiraKira大特辑！’是非常有用的一份情报。”  
“……你这么认真地看导游手册原来是为了这个吗？！”时缟晴人忍不住哀嚎。

泡完温泉，顺便把泡软了都赖在温泉里不肯出来的艾尔艾尔弗硬拖回卧室之后。时缟晴人很快就沉沉入睡。

——你到底是什么人？  
——你也配用和平的手势吗？！  
——不能有牺牲者，我要你一个人都不剩全部救下来。  
——咖啡加糖才比较好喝，和过于苦涩的你联手的话，味道刚刚好。  
——快逃！能够逆转局势的人只有你！  
——从此以后，我只将你当做我的饵食。诅咒和希望，都各分一半吧。  
——记忆和生命都会消失的我的心情你怎会理解？  
——那家伙可厉害了，头脑聪明，冷静地让人火大……  
——我会一直等着你。  
——这不是契约，这叫做约定。  
——最后一击！！  
——你，是谁？

醒来的时候，自己仍旧躺在卧室里，艾尔艾尔弗窝在身边，轻轻地揉着眼睛。  
时缟晴人格外温柔地凝视着艾尔艾尔弗，简直让他感到不自在。  
“怎么了，晴人。”  
“艾尔艾尔弗，我做了一个很长的梦。”  
“是吗？是一个好梦吗？”  
“唔嗯……实在太长了，记不清了呢。”  
“真是你做得出来的事情。这可是初梦吧。”  
“我梦到好多认识和不认识的人，”时缟晴人努力地回忆，“开心和不开心的事情，也都有梦到……”  
艾尔艾尔弗伸手摸了摸时缟晴人的头发，说道：“或许你离开模组太久，想念大家了吧。”  
“也许吧。”时缟晴人微笑着说：“我梦到了艾尔艾尔弗哦，只有这点我记得很清楚。我想，应该是一个好梦吧。”  
艾尔艾尔弗扭过了头，“梦到我又不见得是好事。”  
“只要有艾尔艾尔弗在的话，一定是好事。”时缟晴人给了艾尔艾尔弗一个大大的拥抱，“祝你新年快乐，艾尔艾尔弗，从今往后也请你和我一起过年吧。”  
“当然了。时缟晴人，我会一直和你在一起的。”

最后。

时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗理论上幸福地生活在了一起，虽然实际上两个人都为了建设新国家而忙成狗。艾尔艾尔弗把从时缟宗一处拷贝的研究资料交给了贵生川和时缟晴人，让他们继续研究符文；而自己则依旧规划着整个国家前进的方向，每天都有写不完的计划书和签不完字的文件。  
空闲的时候，两个人会在花园里喝喝咖啡看看书，聊一些有的没的。时缟晴人在做了好几年的蛋糕之后厨艺终有所成，现在开始向做羊羹进发了。  
顺便一提，在时缟晴人不断地软磨硬泡之后，艾尔艾尔弗终于有一天没在时缟晴人向他求婚的时候狠狠揍他，于是两人就非常正式地过上了老夫老妻的生活。  
事情也并没有就这样结束。  
在两位结婚几年之后，一个白毛小鬼不请自来，敲开了两人家的房门。  
小鬼抬起头来，一双大大的蓝眼睛水汪汪的透着机灵，他开口就喊：“爸爸。”把时缟晴人吓了一跳。  
艾尔艾尔弗铁青着脸从小鬼的衣服口袋里搜出来自时缟宗一的信。

亲爱的晴人和惹人嫌的多尔希亚小鬼，

就算中断VVV计划，我时缟宗一还是能够做出伟大的作品！  
这个孩子送给你们养了。  
那个多尔希亚的家伙，你的血可不是白抽的。  
哈哈哈哈哈。我果然是神！  
亲爱的爸爸 

把信恶狠狠地捏在手心里，心里把老疯子咒骂了无数遍。  
可是低头看见小鬼怯生生的样子，艾尔艾尔弗最后还是把他迎进了家门。 嘛，这就是以后的故事了。


End file.
